gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeric Blackfyre
Aeric Blackfyre is the firstborn of Maegar Blackfyre son of Daemon Blackfyre. He has two half brothers Raevar and Maenys. Aeric was born in Myr and his father sent him to fight in the fighting pits since the age of fifteen and he had been taught to fight since age of five. He has suffered reoccurring violent headaches which made him unable to move for a while. Aeric also had a very short temper and when he got angry he would be unstoppable and it made him somehow better in fighting and always when he was in the fighting pits he would try to make himself angry and it usually worked, but when he would calm down he would get a violent headache and after that he would become annoyed and more angry, he would be stuck in this cycle until he goes unconscious. Background Early Life Aeric was born in 280 AL in Myr he was the firstborn son of Maegar Blackfyre he has two half brothers Raevar and Maenys, he never got to know his mother since she died when he was born and his father didn't like to speak about her. Aeric and his brother Maenys were neglected by their father because instead of being silver white haired they were both black haired which was rare for Targaryens because of that their brother Raevar always overshadowed them. Aeric has trained swordsmanship since he was a five, ten years later Aeric was sent into the fighting pits to fight the slaves. When Aeric was twelve he got hit in the head from a sparring sword when he was training and he was knocked unconscious and laid in the ground for hours and was carried to his bed later since he didn't get any medical attention he was left with permanent injuries, few days later he started to suffer violent headaches and those headaches made him angry which lead him in to even more pain, but the angrier he got the stronger he was but the after effects were more violent. The first time he stepped into the fighting pit he made himself so angry that he could slaughter all five other men who were fighting in the pit at the same time he was, the last man tried to climb the walls of the pit to escape his fate. after the fight was over he fell to the ground and was unconscious for two weeks, when he woke up he was different he was angry,bitter,hateful and he was not fully there. Duel in the Mansion Aeric and Raevar decided to kill their oppressive father and flee from Myr so their little brother wouldn't have to go through the fighting pits like they had, Aeric stole his father's sword called Sunfyre and next day he approached his father with the sword in his hand challenging him into a duel, his father sent four Tiger Cloak guards to attack Aeric and they were getting the better of him until his brother Raevar stepped in and killed two of the right away Aeric managed to handle the other two, now their father was furious and he picked up a sword from the ground that belonged to one of his Tiger Cloak guards, after a furious duel through their mansion they ended up to the balcony of the mansion, Aeric cut his fathers hands off with the valyrian steel sword and Raevar struck their father down and then they threw him over the balcony. Escape from Myr after they had killed their father they escaped from Myr, they stole two horses and they headed to Volantis disguised as Tiger Cloak soldiers. during the ride to Volantis Maenys contracted with greyscale and killed himself by jumping down from a cliff. when they arrived to Volantis the first thing they did was to go fight into the arena.